Days After Sequel to Split
by Meva
Summary: Can one person ever see him for who he is and not what he was? sequel to my other story Split, pls R+R
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: Okay this is to help me not to get sued :D Anyways none of the characters in the show farscape belong to me and never will, I making no money from writing about them, I just do it as well I adore the show and think highly of the plots and characters, so all I get is satisfaction of creating something about the show.  
  
Series: Season 4  
  
Summary: Can one person ever see him for who he is and not what he was?   
  
Spoilers: None that I know of  
  
Author's Notes: well here we go...again:P I got asked for a sequel by some people so here I go...  
  
DAYS AFTER ( Sequel to Split)  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Resting against her prowler, Aeryn tried not to think of John but he plagued her thoughts when she was awake and the frelling human haunted her in her dreams. Muttering to herself," Get it together." Delving into the cockpit of her prowler, she made a face as she came across a bunch of sticky Marjels, cursing under her breath," That little frelnik!"  
  
" Having problems Aeryn?"   
  
Turning round she dumped the lot of Marjels onto the ground, meeting the gaze of Chiana." No, no problems. Just Rygel eating where he shouldn't." Chiana moved her head slowly, black eyes looking over Aeryn  
  
" Um Aeryn, I was talking to John earlier.."  
  
Aeryn scoffed and remarked sarcastically," You talk to John? What a big surprise."  
  
Chiana frowned before she continued," He..well he doesn't know whats going on with you. I mean you come back, and you want him to trust you again but when you went off to contact your John. It really hurt him and I don't like seeing him like that, so despite him telling me not to I'm making sure you know this stuff."  
  
Aeryn rubbed her hands on her trouser, looking up at Chiana," Thanks for letting me know Chiana but I think John and I are more than capable of sorting this out ourselves." With that she left the transport hangar leaving Chiana watching after her.  
  
****************  
  
Pilot looked sideways at the human who had now plonked himself on his console, watching curiously as he went about his daily routine.  
  
" Commander may I ask why the sudden interest in what I do?"  
  
John scratched his head," Um...well you're a vital part of Moya right? And well I live on Moya so I might as well know about every aspect."   
  
Pilot eyed him closely which caused John to mutter," Alright, alright. This is the only place I won't bump into Aeryn and well as for the others, I love them to death don't get me wrong but sometimes a guy just needs guy time."  
  
Pilot nodded and left John be.  
  
ELSEWHERE ON MOYA .....  
  
D'argo peeked his head around the tier, eyeing up the distance to his chambers. Surely Noranti couldn't catch him from here to there, but then again she was well crafty. Straightening himself to full height he strolled casually towards his chambers, smirking as there was no sign of the old woman but he froze as he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning he gave a big sigh of relief as Rygel hovered just above his head, never before in his whole life had he been so happy to see Rygel.  
  
" So Captain what are you going to do about the food supply?"  
  
" Food supply?"  
  
" Yes, we're nearly out of everything my three stomachs demand. A Dominar like me can't be expected to eat food cubes for the rest of my days."  
  
D'argo raised his eyebrows before as he turned, he muttered," We have an ample supply of food and if your Eminence doesn't find it to his taste, he can starve for all I care." With that he strolled into his chambers and sighed happily as it was empty.   
  
*************  
  
Sikozu sat in command, fiddling with star charts. Frowning she muttered something before she heard a beeping, sitting upright she glanced around the command. Eyes focusing on a small flashing light, wandering over she asked,  
  
" Pilot what does this light mean?"  
  
" An incoming transmission."  
  
Sikozu smiled and said confidently," Play it Pilot."  
  
" I am sorry, only Kar D'argo may say if transmissions are to be accepted or not." John's voice broke in,  
  
" Anyone interesting?"  
  
Hearing Pilot telling John to stop pushing those and touching that, Sikozu growled and walked to find D'argo.  
  
*************  
  
Chiana wandered towards Pilot and John, smiling as John seemed to be irritating him. Typical John, shaking her head she remarked," What is it with you humans and pestering us aliens?" She deliberately put emphasis on the aliens part just to tease John about how he saw them and how they saw him.  
  
John looked over, grinning," Ah well you know, humans are superiorrrr!" Chuckling he scarpered off Pilot's console just as an arm was aimed at his rear.  
  
Chiana raised an eyebrow and remarked," Be careful Pilot, he might just get the wrong idea."  
  
The look on Pilot's face was one of confusion then sudden shock, and if John didn't know any better, he was blushing. With that Chiana wrapped an arm around John's waist and dragged him away before he could make the poor Pilot even more embarassed than he was.  
  
ON COMMAND .....  
  
D'argo looked at the image of Pilot before he said," Play the transmission Pilot."  
  
Pilot nodded before the image of a dark haired Sebacian flickered onto the forward portal, smiling he remarked," Ah yes the famous Kar D'argo, I've heard so many things about you."  
  
D'argo growled before he demanded," What do you want Peacekeeper?"  
  
" Was a Peackeeper but I found that I didn't quite fit."  
  
" So what do you want with us and what makes you dare this part of space?" Remarked D'argo with a skeptic look on his face.  
  
The man smiled," I just need to repair my ship, I'll only be a couple of arns. Nothing more nothing less, ran into a few unfriendly people with a dislike for Sebacians out here. Hit me pretty bad so all I ask of you Kar D'argo is the chance to repair the damage then I will be on my way."  
  
Aeryn wandered into command, eyes straying to the forward port, before she gasped," Telyn?"  
  
The Sebacian looked to her, smiling lightly as he chuckled," Well if it isnt' Aeryn Sun. Long time no see Officer Sun, it is good to see you're still alive." Glancing back at D'argo he asked, " Permission to come onboard for repairs?"  
  
D'argo nodded but made sure to say," If at any microt, I suspect you are trying to hurt us or Moya I will personally remove your mivonks and feed them to you."  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE! 


	2. Chapter two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
John could swear that his ears were burning, either that or throbbing. Rubbing at them he muttered which caused Chiana to look up," What the frell are you doing?" John looked up and replied as he itched his ear,   
  
" Itching my ears, it tends to happen to us humans when someone is talking about us." This comment only caused Chiana to peer curiously at his ears, John flapped his hands about muttering," Aw quit staring at them."   
  
Rygel zoomed around the corner," For Yotz sake would you two grow up. In case you hadn't notice we have a new visitor."  
  
John raised his eyebrows," Visitor? No-one care to let Chi and I know."  
  
Rygel smirked," Perhaps thats because this visitor seems to know Aeryn from her Peacekeeper days, perhaps she wanted him all to herself if you know what I mean, hey John?"  
  
Chiana threw the nearest food cube at Rygel and remarked," Oh frell off." Looking over at John she attempted reassurance," Hey, don't worry John. I'm sure it's nothing like that."  
  
John stood up, shrugged," So what if it is? Not like her and I have anything anymore, she wants nothing to do with me in that way anymore so why worry?" Chiana sat watching his back as he wandered off down the tier.  
  
IN THE TRANSPORT HANGAR .....  
  
Aeryn waited as the doors opened, smiling slightly as a pair of very familiar green eyes along with a face grinned at her. Walking up she nodded," Good seeing you Telyn."  
  
Telyn smiled," Same here Aeryn. Been too long."  
  
Aeryn walked over to his prowler, inspected it and frowned," How the dren are you surviving out here in this thing?" Telyn smirked so Aeryn simply remarked," Must be either sheer brilliance or immense stupidity."  
  
Leaving the prowler, she asked," Hungry?"  
  
" Starved."  
  
Aeryn wandered out the door and shouted," Follow me." Telyn shook his head, following closely before he commented," Same old Aeryn."  
  
***********  
  
John whistled before singing lightly," Yoohoo Noranti, old woman. Come out come out wherever you are."  
  
Frowning as she didn't suddenly appear from somewhere, he sighed knowing he couldn't get anything to sooth his thoughts of Aeryn but also he didn't dare think about what she was up to. After the last view of what she did in her private time, he did not want to see that anytime soon.  
  
" So John, feeling any better?"  
  
Spinning on his heel, he grinned," Scorppyyyy! Why is it when I'm simply minding my own business wandering the tiers of Moya, you appear? I swear I got to get you a bell for around your neck!"  
  
" I do not think so John, I believe that Officer Sun has an old friend aboard Moya?"  
  
" What about it?"  
  
Scorpius prowled around John before he explained slowly," I believe his name is Captain Telyn Le'vac, hmm many decorations for his many deeds on the Peacekeeper's behalf. Ah yes I believe he served with Aeryn some time ago, her commanding officer no less and what's this?"   
  
John crossed his arms and gestured with his hand for Scorpius to hurry up," Many rumours have been heard about how close he and Aeryn actually got, as you see well they were never very shy about their obvious attraction to one another. Hmm after Aeryn disappeared his record of service deterioated until he faced many disciplinary actions."  
  
John attempted to look indifferent but Scorpius leaned in close and said slowly," He stood up for Aeryn against her fellow Peacekeepers when they insulted her, leading him to be brought forth to a disciplinary committee when he openly declared his hatred for the Peacekeeper ways and how he thought Peacekeeper's should be abolished, thus leading to his exile out here."  
  
Tutting slowly," This does not bode well John, imagine the trouble he could bring not only to us but to you as well."  
  
With that he left John alone and vanished.  
  
***********  
  
Sikozu peeked her head inside the new prowler, eyes lighting up as many contraptions met her eyes. One problem with Officer Sun was she never shared her prowler and Sikozu had not had the opportunity to satisfy her curiousity. Muttering to herself, she suddenly froze as she heard from behind her.  
  
" And what the frell do you think you are doing?"  
  
Looking back, she smiled innocently at the annoyed face of D'argo," Oh nothing, I was merely looking for well research."  
  
" Move away from the prowler, do not touch, do not look. That is here until that Peacekeeper can fix it then it is off Moya."  
  
Sikozu placed her hands on her hips and argued," Just because you are Captain of Moya does not make you the Captain of me."   
  
" And as Captain of Moya I have the right to say whether or not that prowler is to be touched or not as it poses a danger to Moya. So stay the frell away from it."  
  
***********  
  
Rygel floated around Moya, smirking as his three stomachs were fully satisfied for now. He was safe in the knowledge that he unlike the others on Moya was not insane, he had watched John circle a tier of Moya at least six times, had seen Chiana looking around for John, watched as D'argo hauled Sizoku away from the transport hangar, and of course sat through the torture of the old woman singing.  
  
Stopping at a door as he heard," So Aeryn what have you been doing with yourself?"  
  
" You know, killing this killing that."   
  
A chuckle could be heard," No use pulling that tough girl act with me Aeryn, remember I saw through it almost instantly."  
  
" Yes I know. I have been well exploring the world, meeting new people, having friends and experiencing what it's like to have someone and then not. A lot of things really, did I mention I died?"  
  
Rygel's ears wiggled as he heard a sudden coughing fit, and a wheeze that resembled," You died?"  
  
Aeryn's voice replied," Yep, you see John who you probably know better as Crichton was overtaken by the Scorpius clone in his head. He basically pushed John into fleeing, I pursued him and ended up in a frozen lake. A deceased friend of ours gave me life and here I am. And you Telyn? What makes you come all the way out here?"  
  
" Now that is a long story."  
  
" I have all the time in the world."  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO! 


	3. Chapter three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
D'argo paced the command of Moya before demanding," When is he leaving Aeryn?"   
  
" As soon as his prowler is fixed."  
  
D'argo crossed his arms and replied," It seems to be taking forever!"  
  
John wandered in at this moment and remarked," Yeah Aeryn, when's your bud going to jet off into the space above and beyond?"  
  
Aeryn turned round, rolling her eyes," As I told D'argo, as soon as his prowler is fixed."  
  
Perching on a console John simply looked out of the forward port, tilting his head he moved closer to it asking," Um Pilot is it just me or are there ships coming our way?"  
  
" Yes Commander, one Marauder and two Prowlers on an intercept vector,They're firing!" shouted Pilot anxiously.  
  
At that moment, a dozen of bright flashes of lights lit up the dark sky before impacting on Moya's steel skin causing her damage.  
  
************  
  
As the hits rocked and shook Moya, flashes of damaged conduits filled the room. John's eyes widened as the console he was near exploded throwing him half way across command before he landed with a heavy thud.  
  
Pilot shouted," Prepare for immediate starburst!"   
  
At that point, the massive Leviathan glowed blue as she vanished into nowhere in one bright explosion of light.  
  
JOHN'S CHAMBERS .....  
  
D'argo glanced down at the scratched and bruised face of John, looking up he saw Aeryn standing in the doorway," Is he going to be okay?"  
  
Growling, he looked Aeryn in the eye and snarled," Do not even pretend like you care!"  
  
" I do care!" snarled Aeryn.  
  
" You are the worst liar Aeryn, ever since your return you have made it clear what your feelings are."  
  
Sighing she turned away and said," Just tell me how he is please D'argo."  
  
D'argo crossed his arms and rested as he watched over John, thoughts racing before his eyebrows drew together and he snarled," That frelling Peacekeeper!" With that he stormed down Moya's tier.  
  
IN THE TRANSPORT HANGAR .....  
  
" Peacekeeper Dres'nak."  
  
Telyn swung round, gasping as he hit the ground nursing his now bleeding lip. Looking up he met the gaze of a very angry Luxan. Aeryn ran round the corner and demanded," What the frell do you think you are doing, D'argo?"  
  
" Why don't you ask your Peacekeeper friend?"  
  
Aeryn looked at Telyn as he got to his feet," What does he mean?"  
  
Telyn wiped his mouth and slowly explained," When I left well escaped Peackeeper's grasp, I became a criminal and one they thought too dangerous to them to ever let live. So they set the Marauders after me and they've followed me this far, so far I've managed to avoid them but they seem to have finally caught up with me."  
  
Crying out again he hit the ground again clutching at his nose, standing over him was an angry looking Aeryn. Chiana came running in after hearing all the commotion,   
  
" What the dren is going on?"  
  
Following shortly behind her was Rygel and Sikozu. Both looking as bewildered as one another. Telyn stood up slowly meeting Aeryn's eyes," What? I didn't know if I could trust you so I thought I would leave that part out." Aeryn was about to reply when they heard a weak,  
  
" What in the Sam hill is going on in here?"  
  
Turning they all saw a pale John clutching at the wall of Moya, Chiana was about to move to help him but Aeryn beat her to it. Chiana frowned, what was going on in that Sebacian's head? John could barely register anything due to the the blinding pain all through his head but damn that smell, the smell of almost vanilla but not broke through the haze. He knew Aeryn had to be close by but he was shocked when a soft strand of hair that smelled of cinnamon brushed his face and he realised Aeryn was holding him up.  
  
" You shouldn't be up John."  
  
John shook his head, he had to be delirious because he was sure that was concern in her voice.  
  
" Do not worry John, we are taking care of it. Take him back to bed Aeryn and make sure he stays put this time." said D'argo.  
  
Aeryn nodded helping John back to his chambers, as she laid him down she was worried by the sunken look his face had taken. She had seen that look before, and it had caused her to lose the one love of her life. Shaking her head, she reminded herself this was still John, the John she had fallen for, the mystic had shown her that.  
  
" You know Aeryn, you don't have to stay. I doubt I'll be going anywhere that fast and I swear I won't do anything stupid ."  
  
Aeryn sat beside him, reaching her hand out cautiously before she stroked his hair revelling in the feel of his hair beneath her fingers. So many times she had long to touch it and see if she could remember what it was like to love again, stopping that thought she looked down into his blue eyes smiling before she remarked," You not do something stupid?" Raising an eyebrow at him, John smiled weakly and joked,  
  
" Yeah yeah I know, kinda hard to believe huh?"  
  
IN PILOT'S DEN .....  
  
" How bad is it Pilot?" said Chiana looking worriedly at pilot.   
  
"There were several ruptures along Moya's primary nexus conduits leading to an increase on her amnexus systems."   
  
" And that means?"  
  
" Moya is experiencing problems with her systems and is becoming increasingly aggravated."  
  
Chiana sighed," We'll do all we can Pilot."   
  
With that she left Pilot's den, catching up with Sikozu she asked," Hey..you know a lot about Leviathan's right?"  
  
Sikozu smirked and replied," That is correct."  
  
" Well if you wanted to help a Leviathan who was experiencing an increase in her amnexus system, what would you do?"   
  
"You can help by re-routing neural links in Moyas neural clusters on tiers twenty seven and eighteen."  
  
Chiana grinned, grabbing Sikozu's arm she tapped her comms badge," D'argo we need to re route some of Moya's neural links in the cluster thing, Sikozu and I will take tier twenty seven. You and the old woman can take tier eighteen."  
  
" No! I will go by myself."  
  
Chiana rolled her eyes," This job requires more than one person D'argo, its either her or Rygel."  
  
" How about Scorpius?" suggested Sikozu.  
  
Chiana stopped in her tracks," Are you completely fahrbot?" Sikozu simply shrugged and replied casually," It would seem to be a sensible suggestion if you weren't completely suspicious of everyone and anything."  
  
" Fine, I will take Scorpius with me." replied D'argo.  
  
Rygel floated past Chiana and Sikozu but gasped as he was grabbed by Chiana," Heya Rygel, you're coming with us!"  
  
" A Dominar like myself can not be expected to sort through the bowels of Moya!" exclaimed Rygel.  
  
" Oh yes you are!"  
  
He cried out as Chiana dragged him backwards with her.  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE! 


	4. Chapter four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Noranti peered closely at John before she licked his face, John exclaimed," Ah for God's sake, would you warn me first!"  
  
" Hmm..this isn't good, no no."  
  
Aeryn looked to her as Noranti took her arm and pulled her out of the room, whispering," I think the hit to his head is causing damage that we cannot see, I need some herbs to help him but alas I have not got them on Moya."  
  
" What are you saying?"  
  
Noranti took a calming breath before she went on to explain," If I do not have these herbs then John could die."  
  
" What are they? I will make sure you have them. I can't lose him..not again."  
  
Noranti smiled lightly, nodding her head she listed the various things she needed to Aeryn.  
  
************  
  
Sikozu raised an eyebrow as they dredged their way through Moya's bowel," What is that?"  
  
Chiana glanced back and replied," Don't worry about it, their harmless."  
  
Sikozu's eyes widened before she glared at the back of Chiana's head. Looking up she pointed to a long strand of white fluid dripping from a long metallic looking cord that fed through Moya's inner skin," Those are the neural links, we need to disconnect those as it seems Moya's amnexus systems are flooding them."  
  
Chiana nodded, clambering out of the dark fluid she hurried over and began to remove the neural link as Sikozu did the same on her end but Rygel simply poked and prodded the links and asked," What the yotz is this?"  
  
" Amnexus fluids."  
  
Rygel looked horrified before he frantically rubbed it off his hand.  
  
MEANWHILE ......  
  
" So Kar D'argo, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"  
  
" Moya is in need of our help and you were the only one available to help."  
  
Scorpius smirked before asking," What are we to do?"  
  
D'argo stopped eyeing up the neural link as it was covered with a thick white fluid, frowning he reached up removing it. Looking back at Scorpius, Scorpius nodded moving away to the next neural link.  
  
***************  
  
Aeryn walked to the holding chambers, swiping her hand on the console near the door and as the door opened she asked," Okay Telyn, any planets in this area that grow plants or anything like that?"  
  
Telyn raised an eyebrow," And why exactly should I help you after the lovely bruise that now highlights my nose?"  
  
" Because if you don't I will jetison your still living body into space."  
  
Telyn chuckled," Fine then Aeryn, I know of a planet not too far away which may have what you're looking for."  
  
Aeryn nodded," Good, I'll be back for you in half an arn."  
  
With that she left the room, Telyn simply shook his head and went back to lying on the bed.  
  
JOHN'S CHAMBERS .....  
  
John gasped as his head felt like it was going to explode, curling into a ball at the shakes rcking his body, he just couldn't seem to stop them. Squeezing his eyes shut he coughed violently, gasping as it only made the pain worse. Why did he have to stand near that console? Typical me, get yourself hurt. As thoughts whirled he heard a soothing voice and as he opened his eyes slowly he saw Aeryn looking down at him.  
  
Smiling valiantly, he noted she was wearing her prowler uniform again," Where you going?" He tried to ask without sounding panicked. Aeryn shushed him and replied," Noranti needs some herbs to help you, Telyn and I are going to a planet to find them."  
  
John nodded coughing again, so Aeryn stroked his hair but frowned as blood tinted her fingers as she neared his right ear. Rubbing it on her clothes she surprised John and even herself as she took his face in her hands and said softly," I'm not losing you again." John's feverish face looked back at her with a hint of a smile, Aeryn leaned in gently kissing his forehead. Tapping her comm badge," Pilot ready the hangar doors please."  
  
" But of course Officer Sun."  
  
John said weakly," Good luck and take care."  
  
Aeryn smiled and replied," As you would say, Aye aye Captaine!" With that she left John in his chambers, getting Telyn and the pair of them went to their prowlers.  
  
*************  
  
Chiana cried out as Rygel floated past her feet, losing her balance she grabbed onto Sikozu causing her to scream as the pair of them barelled into the dark fluid beneath the walkway. Sikozu surfaced looking appalled, as Chiana came up she shouted," You stupid Tralk! Look at me!"  
  
Chiana shook out her hair," You? Look at me for frell sake, I'm in the same gunk you are but you don't see me complaining  
  
" Perhaps if you had been the one that was dragged into it, you would see it differently."  
  
Chiana simply flicked some fluid at her before she tapped her comms badge and asked," How is Moya Pilot?"  
  
" She is feeling a lot better thank you Chiana."  
  
Chiana grinned before she asked," Any news on John?"  
  
Pilot replied slowly," Officer Sun and Telyn are currently searching for the means to save him."  
  
Chiana clambered out of the fluid before helping Sikozu, she couldn't help worrying. She just hoped that Aeryn brough back what John needed, spotting Rygel trying to sneak away she grabbed him by the ear," Oh no you don't!"   
  
Rygel argued and tried to bite Chiana as she removed him from his throne and dunked him into the same fluid as her and Sikozu were now covered in from head to toe," Serves you right, you little toad." Leaving him there Chiana and Sikozu walked very quickly to their chambers to clean the gunk off.  
  
ELSEWHERE ......  
  
Aeryn and Telyn touched down on the green ground of the planet, Aeryn glanced around at the one long market that surrounded them. Following Telyn he weaved his way through the crowd and the various alley ways that decorated the planet. Coming out near a shop with bizarre creatures and bright stones on display, he remarked," I think this is your best bet."  
  
Aeryn walked over to the man behind the counter and asked," Excuse me have you any Trenalian Root, Rekshar Bead, Scratin Claw and Drak Oil?"  
  
The man nodded waving his hand over his various different cooking assortments, Aeryn raised an eyebrow wondering if she should be worried. Handing over payment she gathered the various things into a bag, trying to work out why the dren the old woman wanted cooking ingredients to heal John. She just hoped they was some logic to her obvious madness.  
  
" Done?"  
  
Glancing at Telyn she nodded and he smiled," See Aeryn I mean no harm to you or any of your shipmates."  
  
" That still remains to be seen."  
  
As they headed back to their prowlers, a voice shouted," There they are! Aeryn Sun and Telyn Le'vac, after them!"  
  
Aeryn swung round to see five Peacekeepers dressed in the uniforms of a Marauder approaching them fast, running she watched as Telyn pulled his pulse pistol and shot two dead before he shouted," Go! I'll meet you back at the Prowlers!"  
  
Aeryn frowned, she didn't abandon anyone in a fight but she knew John needed the things she had in her care so she turned and fled back to her Prowler.  
  
**************  
  
Chiana peeked her head around John's door before she heard," Come on in Pip." She wandered in before she kneeled beside John taking the hand he offered," So how are you Chi?"  
  
" Me? I'm fine except for falling into the back dren." John eyed Chiana which caused her to shy away and remark," Don't worry I'm clean, how you holding up?"  
  
" You know me."  
  
" Yeah, yeah I do, that's why I worry." Smiling gently.  
  
John laughed slightly before he groaned from the pain in his head, Chiana sighed and simply took his hand stroking it gently.  
  
**************  
  
" So Pilot how is Moya?" inquired D'argo.  
  
" She is doing a lot better thanks to all of your efforts, she is most appreciative."  
  
D'argo smiled wiping his hands from the excess fluid which had spilt on both he and Scorpius, he had been the lucky one Scorpius had been under a neural link when it seeped and had got covered.  
  
Eyes widening as Noranti could be heard, looking around frantically he dived behind a couple of containers. Seeing her enter the room then leave, he sighed from relief. When was that woman going to give up?  
  
ON THE PLANET SURFACE .....  
  
Aeryn looked back, eyes scanning the barren area. Where the frell was he? Running down an alleyway she slowly made her way back to the Prowlers, she thought it odd that no-one had come after her. Peering into the distance she saw Telyn strolling towards her, she frowned thinking he looked a little too relaxed.  
  
" Hey Aeryn, sorry it took some time to lose those guys."  
  
" It's fine but we better get going."  
  
As she began to clamber into her Prowler she froze as she heard," I'm afraid I can't do that Aeryn." Turning around she found a pulse pistol aimed directly at her head, shaking her head she moved away from the Prowler,  
  
" So who are you working for then Telyn?"  
  
Telyn smirked before replying," Commandant Mele-on Grayza."  
  
Aeryn froze at that name," I see, so you never escaped from the Peacekeepers?"  
  
" No Aeryn I didn't, special assignment to bring in John Crichton and to get him is to have you."  
  
Struggling as he took hold of her, she was forced to her knees before her hands were bound, cursing and fighting back until the butt of a pulse pistol turned her world black, the last word on her lips was," ..John.."  
  
BACK ON MOYA .....  
  
John awoke suddenly, breaths coming in short shallow bursts. Something was wrong, he didn't know how he knew but he knew. Looking around his chambers, he struggled out of bed and made his way down Moya clutching at the wall.   
  
" Hello? Anyone?"  
  
" Commander?" Pilot's voice replied.  
  
" Pilot, oh thank God! Something's wrong, don't ask me how I know I just do! Is Aeryn back?"  
  
Pilot wondered what he was going on about before he replied," No not yet Commander."  
  
John slid down the wall, resting his head back before he closed his eyes," Comm her Pilot, see if she's okay please."  
  
" Certainly Commander, I will also inform Kar D'argo about your whereabouts."  
  
John rolled his eyes, when did people on Moya become so concerned? He could remember the days when they sooner kill him than look at him." John!" He opened his eyes slowly and waved as the big Luxan stood above him," Heya D."  
  
" You should not be up."  
  
Feeling D'argo picking him up he remarked," Aw D I didn't know you cared."  
  
D'argo growled but stopped as John's eyes began to close, frowning he tapped his cheeks and John woke with a jerk," Oh man, zoned out for a moment."  
  
D'argo laid him back in his bed, as he heard," Kar D'argo we have an incoming transmission from Telyn." D'argo nodded and made his way to command.  
  
As he approached command, he saw Chiana and Rygel arguing in the corner, ignoring them he went to the forward port. Pressing the light, Telyn's face filled the screen," Ah Kar D'argo, good to see you again."  
  
" Where is Aeryn?"  
  
" You see this is where it gets tricky as you see I have Aeryn with me as a prisoner until John Crichton is handed over, I can't let down my Commander you see. Mele-on Grayza wants him and I'm more than willing to swap."  
  
Chiana gasped before she shouted," Frell you Peacekeeper!!"  
  
In the background he heard," By the Hynerian Gods, hand him over." Chiana glared and made a dive for Rygel.  
  
Restraining Chiana, D'argo asked," How do we know what you tell us is the truth?"  
  
Telyn smirked as he moved out of the way and D'argo's eyes fell on the unconscious bruised face of Aeryn, bound and gagged. D'argo sighed," We need to do this exchange face to face Telyn, I welcome you onboard Moya once more where we can talk man to man."  
  
Telyn seemed suspicious, D'argo whispered something to Chiana and she instantly disappeared. Looking to the screen, D'argo said confidently," If you do, please monitor my next communication and you will see my intentions are true."  
  
Hitting his comm badge," John? Can you hear me?"  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR! 


	5. Chapter five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
IN JOHN'S CHAMBERS .....  
  
Chiana rounded the corner and as she sat by John she said softly," John if you can hear me, agree with anything D'argo says okay?"  
  
John groaned slightly, sweat dripped down his face so she brushed back his hair and frowned. She knew they were losing him  
  
D'argo's voice broke the silence," John? Can you hear me?"  
  
John blinked open his eyes and said weakly," Loud and clear big man. Whats up?"  
  
" Aeryn is a prisoner of Telyn and wants you in exchange for her, you do understand this means a threat to Moya, he is working under the command of Mele-on Grayza and we have seen what one Marauder and two Prowlers can do. I cannot have that, do you understand?"  
  
" Sure D'argo, I understand."  
  
D'argo smiled and replied," Thank you, Chiana bring him to the transport hangar." Turning round to look at Telyn he said," Please come onboard."  
  
*************  
  
Chiana helped John to a sitting position supporting him as he looked like he was about to collapse any minute." Come on John, just a little longer." D'argo glanced around the Hangar, he checked the DRD's postions, smiling he watched as the doors opened.  
  
Telyn walked in with a half conscious Aeryn, shoving her to her knees he looked up.  
  
" Ah Kar D'argo good to see you again. Let's get this over with as quickly as possible. Hand over Crichton."  
  
" Not until you hand over Aeryn."  
  
Telyn shook his head, pulling free his pulse pistol and placed it directly to the back of Aeryn's head, finger gently squeezing the trigger," It's either him or nothing at all."  
  
Looking over at Chiana he nodded, Chiana helped John to stand, she slowly walked with him over to Telyn, whispering gently," Don't hold this against me." Letting go she moved in close to Telyn slamming her fist across his chin, as John hit the ground he groaned," Oh geez thanks Pip."  
  
Chiana cried out as his elbow met the back of her neck but as she hit the ground, D'argo shouted," Now Pilot!"  
  
Ten DRD's lit up with their guns spinning, blasts hitting Telyn knocking him back before he collapsed to the floor, eyes dimming before his body lay still. Walking over to Aeryn, she released her. Clambering into the Prowler she grabbed the bag, knelt beside John placing the bag near him.  
  
" Noranti! We need you now!"  
  
" Have you the items I need?"  
  
Chiana snarled," Of course we do, you frelnik!  
  
" Now now little one, no need to be rude. Bring them to me and I will make what Crichton requires."  
  
Chiana grabbed the bag and disappeared from the room.  
  
Aeryn placed John's head in her lap, looking up at D'argo she asked," So how is he D'argo?"  
  
D'argo simply shook his head so Aeryn knelt by John placing his head in her lap," Come on John, I know you can beat this. I can't watch you die again, I just can't so please if not for anyone else, keep trying for me."  
  
She smiled as John's lip curved upwards, looking up as D'argo knelt down scooping John into his arms," Let's make sure he's comfortable."  
  
****************  
  
Chiana paced around Noranti as the pot she was tending to bubbled purple," Are you done yet?"  
  
Noranti licked the spoon and mumbled something," Nearly done."  
  
Chiana frowned before she perched herself on a nearby chair watching as Noranti fussed over the pot brewing away.  
  
***************  
  
Aeryn smiled gently as D'argo left the room, sitting beside John on the bed, memories from that day flashed through her head. Shaking her head, she gazed down on John noting the shallow intake of breaths and the pale tinge to his face.  
  
" Just hold on John, Noranti is nearly done I'm sure." She sighed as it didn't seem to have an affect so she went on to say," You know that mystic I went to see, well he enlightened me. He told me that the reason I couldn't speak to the John I knew was because his essence, his soul was one and the same as yours. I didn't understand then but I do now, what he meant was you and the John I thought was the only one that I could be with is you. You're still him but just with different experiences, I had always seen you as one person until that split but now I see you like I did and it has made me realise I've been lying to myself."  
  
Stopping to wipe his brow, she sighed. Come on old woman.  
  
" I fell for John Crichton, and I know I said the one I loved was dead so I couldn't love you but I know now that was a load of..what was that world...crock. Please just hang in there John, there is still much I need to tell you but I do need you conscious for that."  
  
A FEW ARNS LATER ......  
  
Noranti wandered into John's chambers, looking at the sleeping Aeryn who lay with her head on John's chest. Shaking her gently," Aeryn."  
  
" Huh? What?" Opening her eyes she looked up to meet the glowing eyes of Noranti,   
  
" Hush child, I have what Crichton requires."  
  
Aeryn moved away watched as Noranti gently pushed a dark purple cream through John's hair then across his forehead." This should relieve the pressure."  
  
Mixing some strange blue liquid into the mixture it slowly thinned," Open his mouth." Aeryn gently placed her fingers on his chin and opened John's mouth slightly, Noranti gently tipped the contents from the bowl into his mouth that caused him to cough and splutter," Shush Crichton, swallow."  
  
Swallowing slowly, he forced his eyes opened and complained," That tasted disgusting!"  
  
Noranti chuckled," Yes yes but it will help."  
  
" How will we know if it works?" inquired Aeryn.  
  
" His fever will pass and he will come back to us." Walking away leaving Aeryn and John alone, Aeryn muttered," Oh like that helps."  
  
John wiped his mouth weakly and made a face," Why is it that anything good for us tastes gross?"  
  
Aeryn shrugged," How do you feel?"  
  
" You so don't want to know." Laughing lightly he coughed and groaned, stopping he met Aeryn's eyes," Aeryn did you mean what you said?"  
  
" Yes John."  
  
John reached a hand up slowly, stroking back a strand of her hair behind her ear. It had been so long, running his hand down her face he stopped just at her lips. His thumb ran over them slowly, how many times had he dreamed about kissing her like they used to? Feeling her hand take his, he swallowed and could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears.  
  
Turning his face away, removing his hand he closed his eyes and turned away. Aeryn sighed softly taking a seat beside the bed watching over him.  
  
NEXT MORNING .....  
  
John awoke with a clear head, rubbing his hair he turned over to find Aeryn gone but he couldn't blame her. Standing up he stretched and as he slowly made his way to command, he was relieved the pain was all gone. He thought it was odd that Moya was so quiet and empty, usually Chiana was buzzing around or Rygel. Frowning he peeked his head around the rooms, scratching his head where was everyone?  
  
Tapping his comms," Pilot?" He didn't like the fact he got no reply, slipping behind a door he peeked out and noticed the DRD's all stationary on the tier. Okay what the frell was going on? Walking slowly along the tier he froze as he heard unfamiliar voices, ducking into a room his eyes widened as two Peackeepers walked past. Sneaking out he made his way to command, hearing a voice he had never hoped to hear again say,  
  
" Captain bring Crichton to me."  
  
" Yes Commandant Grayza!"  
  
John pinned himself to the wall as the Peacekeeper scurried past him towards his chambers. Hearing a hiss from behind him, he turned around to see Scorpius hanging from Moya's ceiling before he dropped in front of him." Follow me John." Not even thinking John followed Scorpius through a small panel.  
  
Looking at Scorpius," What the frell is going on?"  
  
" Telyn managed to get a messager to Grayza's command carrier and they traced his signal to Moya, they arrived a little time ago, forcing themselves onboard taking everyone but me captive."  
  
" How come you escaped their clutches?"  
  
" I know how Grayza thinks John, very predictable woman, what she really wants is you and that is something I just cannot allow." John raised an eyebrow," So what we gonna do and where are the others?"  
  
Scorpius replied," The others are on command, chained together by both their hands and feet, I think they also have collars around their necks. I think the most wise course for us is to free the Pilot."  
  
John didn't like the idea of leaving the others but he had to agree with Scorpy, with Pilot free they had a lot more freedom to implement any plans they may have.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE! 


End file.
